Outback
by AAA4
Summary: An adventuresci-fi story. It only has a slight resemblense of James Bond!
1. Default Chapter

Agent's Academy  
  
"Why do I have to go there?" screamed Ellie. "I mean everyone knows if you go to Comrie House you turn into stuck up little twits that end up wearing tweed skirts and driving round in tiny cars for the rest of your bloomin' life." "Well sorry," shouted back her mum. "It's the school that you're going to and you've got to go to a boarding school because me and your dad are off to Australia to look after your Great Aunt Muriel." "Huh! She's worse than anyone from Comrie. Stupid cow!" "You mustn't speak about her that way." "But she is," insisted Ellie. "I know she's, well, very demanding but." "Demanding. Huh! She made dad take his Santa hat off at Christmas because she thought I was too old to believe in Santa Claus!" "Anyway, we're off to get your school things so hurry up and put your trainers on!"  
  
Colchester was very busy that morning. Ellie dragged her feet behind her as she trailed behind her mum, through the hustle and bustle, straight past Ernest Newson's. "Err. mum. There's the uniform shop." "No we don't get it from in there. Hurry up!" They past Debenams, Williams and Griffins and WH Smiths but still didn't stop. Then they turned into an old, deserted alley with a huge old department store in it. A huge name was over the front in big Victorian style lettering. "Trilby and sons." It looked like no one had read in since Victorian times because the sign was covered in dust. The red brick was crumbling and the old the glass in the window was smashed and broken. There was nothing in the window except for a few fragments of pottery, which looked liked, the place used to be an antique shop. "Mum, why have we stopped here?" asked Ellie. Her mum didn't answer but pressed the dusty wooden doorframe. Immediately there was a whirring sound. Ellie looked up and saw, to her amazement, a small camera descending from the over hanging roof. When it was eye level with her mum, a man's face appeared on the little television screen. "Welcome to the Comrie House Agent school shop. Please enter your code. Ellie's mum then proceded to take out a card from her purse and swipe it in the small slot on the side of the camera. "Welcome back Agent Melody Parker. Please proceed through the doors. Then, the camera emitted another whirring sound and disappeared back into the roof. Then, the old wooden door seemed to slide down and sink into the floor and a pair of automatic glowing doors appeared in the large space behind. "Agent school, Melody Parker?" said Ellie, curiously. Her mum muttered something about journalism and together they walked through the glowing doors. 


	2. The shop

"Is this it?" moaned Ellie, looking around. After the excitement of going through the doors she thought she might at least be going somewhere lively! All it looked like was an ordinary, boring school shop. It was full of old, shuffly assistants trying to help people through the rows of clothes which lined the white washed walls. But then Ellie noticed they did not seem to be uniform. "Mum, are those free time clothes?" she asked. "No" said her mum. "They,re your uniforms." Ellie nearly fell over in surprise. "They are Comrie House Uniforms?" she gasped, amazed. "Yes they're nice aren't they?" said her mum. "Rather," answered Ellie, looking at them. There were combat trousers and hoodies and jeans and skater tops, practically every style any one would want. She began to rifle through the hoodies and skater jeans thinking that this might not be such a bad shopping trip after all. "Ellie come over here," shouted her mum from the other side of the shop. Ellie went and found her mum in front of what looked like an ordinary cash machine. But she had begun to realise that nothing was ordinary here. Her mum took out a silver card and swiped the machine with it. It began to whirr and began emitting those sci-fi beeping noises that you hear in James Bond films. The man came back on the screen and said "Agent Melody Parker. Please press the corresponding button to what you require." At this point option buttons appeared on the screen. Requirement list. Query station. Credits. Replacements.  
  
Her mum clicked requirement list. "Thankyou" said the man. "Your request is being delt with. There was a beep and a piece of paper came out of the end of the machine. Ellie looked at it. "Mum, where are all the books we need." "Er... they're at school." Her mum took her to a lady and began to kit her out.  
  
An hour later mum had paid for her things and they were off home. Ellie had thought some of the items were strange. Very strange. "Mum, why did I have to get a scarf with pockets in the end and ear plugs?" "You'll see poppet, you'll see", her mum said, mysteriously as they drove down the road. 


End file.
